Question: $ B = \left[\begin{array}{rrr}0 & 5 & 9 \\ 1 & 5 & 9\end{array}\right]$ What is $ B^{T}$ ?
To find the transpose, swap the rows and columns. $ B^{T}$ = $\left[\begin{array}{rr}0 & 1 \\ 5 & 5 \\ 9 & 9\end{array}\right]$